leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Gold
Pokémon Gold & Silver: Prima's Official Strategy Guide is an official player's guide published by Prima Games in the year 2000. It was authored by Elizabeth M. Hollinger and James M. Ratkos. It is an in-depth guide to the games . The companion to this guide is the Pokémon Master Pokédex - while this guide covers the walkthrough/strategy portion of the game, the Master Pokédex book covers statistics, game locations and learnsets for each Pokémon in the game. Blurb Meet your new best friends! * New features explained, including all-new Pokégear * Time- and day-dependent events detailed * Day and Nighttime locations of Pokémon uncovered * Locations of all items and TM/HMs revealed * Battle tactics for collecting all the badges * Comprehensive maps of the new regions * Tips on breeding, capturing, raising, and training your new Pokémon * Sealed section reveals all puzzles and mysteries Content Pokémon Gold & Silver: Prima's Official Strategy Guide features in-depth strategies and walkthroughs for both the Johto and Kanto portions of . It provides an overview of the premise of the games, how Pokémon battles work, the differences between versions, and various new features that were introduced for Pokémon Gold and Silver, such as Pokémon breeding and specialty Poké Balls. Every map in the game is covered in the walkthrough portion of the guide, with information on items found in the area, wild Pokémon available in that area, helpful NPCs, and events that occur on various days of the week. The walkthrough for each area also lists each occupying the area and the Pokémon that they have with them. Gym Leaders and Elite Four members have the movesets of each of their Pokémon listed as well. For major opponents such as Gym Leaders, strategies are given as to which Pokémon types are the most effective against their parties and examples of Pokémon which are obtainable at that point in the game to use. After the walkthrough portion, there is an alphabetical index of all the moves in the game and their effects, followed by an organised list of all the items that are in the game and where they may be found. At the back of the guide is a "sealed secrets section", which the reader must tear open by a perforated edge before they are able to read it. The reason given for this is that the content in this section contains more spoilers than usual with regards to plot or ending details, or other surprises in the game that are optional. Areas covered in this section are maps of Ruins of Alph, Tin Tower and Mt. Mortar; solutions to the puzzles in the Ice Path, Fuchsia Gym and Blackthorn Gym; details on how to get evolutionary stones from Bill's grandfather at the Sea Cottage; strategies for challenging at Mt. Silver; details on chasing and capturing the legendary beasts; information on how to get special items from wild Pokémon and Pokémon transferred from the Generation I games; information on Mystery Gift items and decorations, as well as connecting to the Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS; an introduction to shiny Pokémon; and a detailed calendar of events that occur on various days of the week. Trivia * Several Pokémon species (such as and ) lack official artwork in this guide and are instead represented by a question mark next to their name. It is possible that this guide went to print before all the official artwork was revealed, forcing the book's creators to do without it. Errors * On page 16, is misspelled as "Tyrogne". * On page 17, 's artwork is labeled as , and likewise, Staryu's artwork is labeled as Starmie. * On page 32, is misspelled as "Nitemare". * On page 102, Mahogany Town is misspelled as "Mohogany Town". * On page 131, the book mistakenly refers to TM47 as "Iron Wing" when it is really . * On page 137, Celadon City is misspelled as "Celedon City". * On page 148, the book refers to Brock as a Trainer who uses and Earth-type Pokémon. However, Earth is not actually a Pokémon type in the games. The authors likely meant to refer to the . * On page 161, Viridian City is misspelled as "Veridian City". * In the sealed secrets section, the is mistakenly referred to as a "Lightbulb". See also * Official Pokémon Gold and Silver Adventure Guide * Pokémon Gold and Silver: Official Nintendo Player's Guide Category:Strategy guides